


And Then, The End

by Allison_Wonderland



Category: Miss Fisher’s Murder Mysteries
Genre: ALL THE CRACK, F/M, Poetry, crackfic, pff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 14:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allison_Wonderland/pseuds/Allison_Wonderland
Summary: There once was a lady named Phryne...





	And Then, The End

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance for this ridiculousness but I couldn’t let PFF come and go without ANY fic!!

Jack and Jill went up the hill  
To fetch a pail of water.  
Jack fell down and broke his crown,  
And Jill came tumbling after.

Hearing the sound,  
Phryne rushed down  
To see what was   
The matter

Jack! She cried   
What a surprise  
Let me look at your head  
And who is your friend?

Phryne, my dear  
You have nothing to fear  
Jill is an old friend   
Long been at an end

Old friend my arse  
But I’ll give it a pass  
Provided you show me  
Some sass

So Jack intoned   
In his deep baritone  
A limerick so dirty  
That it had to be flirty

There once was a lady named Phryne  
Who had tits that were rather tiny  
Jack didn’t mind,   
He sucked them in kind  
And really admired her hiney 

Jack gave her a grin  
Wicked and dripping with sin  
That gave her ideas   
Oh so many

So home they went  
To further the event  
A kiss and a cuddle  
He gave her a snuggle

And then they banged

The End

**Author's Note:**

> It has become a running joke amongst my writer friends that when an explicit scene is going badly, they wished they could just write “And then they banged” and just call it a day. I swore that one day, I would just end a fic like that. Since this is crack, I figured it was perfect.


End file.
